nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
That night at Honkers/Dusty tests his limits/FIRE!
The way the That night at Honkers/"Everything Changes"/Dusty tests his limits/FIRE! scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The camera then shows a sign of a bar called Honkers, before showing customers entering, while "Runway Romance" plays. Two people, named Greg and Meg are seen next to a jukebox, making smiles to each other after Greg winks. A waitress named Alice Brock is serving a drink to a customer named Flap.) Flap: Can you believe it? She left me for a hybrid! I didn't even hear him coming. (Then the screen shows someone playing darts. As he throws a second dart, it misses the dartboard, and hits and deflates the tire of a monster truck named Kitt Lift, who turns around, while knocking over a table, and scowls. Then the screen shows several people doing a line dance with Tex, Millie and Luke, before showing a waitress serve drinks to several customers at a table.) Waitress: All right, boys, I got three Budweisers, and who ordered the Spruce Goose? Several customers: (all laugh) Sharpes: What? It's tangy. (Next, a male pickup truck is flirting with a pink female car, who is with a female plane.) Pickup truck: Hey, sugar rims, you just fall out of a B-17? 'Cause you're da bomb! Female car: (scoffs) Pickup trucks! Female plane: Mmm-hmm. (The screen then shows Skipper and Team Equesodor with Dusty in the bar.) Skipper Riley: Dottie's an excellent mechanic. You know as well as I, she wouldn't have said what she said unless she was sure. Yeah, but there is still some good news. Thomas: That is, Chug and Sparky are looking to see if there are any pre-owned gearboxes for you, Dusty. Chug: (rushing in with Sparky and honking his horn) Hey, Dusty! Dusty! Sparky: Hey, Dusty! Chug: There he is. Sparky: Dusty, hey! Whoo! Chug: Dust, listen, we just got off the radio with Ethan up in Grand Flaps. Sparky: Old "Grand Flaps Ethan." Dusty Crophopper: He's got the gearbox? Chug and Sparky: (both chuckle) No. Chug: But his buddy owns 21 service hangars. Sparky: 21! Chug: Twenty-one of them, and he's gonna check his inventory, and he's gonna put the word out for you, Duster. Sparky: Oh, yeah! Chug: It's a good start, right? Sparky: (to Dusty) It's a great start! Can you believe it? Chug: Because if that gearbox is out there, we're gonna find it for you, buddy! Thomas: Oh, right! Leadbottom: And, hey, if you don't, it's all right. Because the answer is "Yes!" Dusty Crophopper: "Yes?" Chug: What? Skipper Riley: Yes? Sparky: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Wait, what? What do you mean, "Yes?" What are you talking about, Leadbottom? Leadbottom: Yes, of course you can have your old job back. Skipper Riley: Leadbottom. Leadbottom: Don't even have to bother asking. That's just the kind of guy I am. Skipper Riley: Leadbottom, I'm sure Dusty appreciates your offer... Leadbottom: Of course, you got to start back at minimum wage, and you lost all your vacation time, gotta go through orientation again. Skipper Riley: Leadbottom, please! Leadbottom: Once you acquire the taste for Vitaminamulch, you can't live without it. It's like Mama's jalapeno chili. Spicy! (backfires, causing a forklift to tip) Twice! Skipper Riley: It's just that now is not the best time. Leadbottom: Come on, Skipper! Skipper Riley: (groans) Leadbottom: I can get his old sprayer back from that Germany place. Have it cleaned up and bolted back on him in no time! (imitates tools whirring) Skipper Riley: I'll tell you what, let me buy you a can of oil. Leadbottom: I'll tell you what, Dusty is the best duster I've ever known. Chug: And I'm telling you that Dusty don't crop dust no more! I am telling you too! Exactly, Dusty has been wanting to prove he's more than a crop duster, and that is racing. And he would be unhappy with going back to crop-dusting. Sparky: That's right, no more! Chug: He's a racer! Sparky: A racer! Chug: And he's gonna be back to racing in no time! Sparky: In no time! Chug: Right, Dusty? Sparky: Right, Dust? Chug: Dust? (notices that Dusty is gone) Where'd he go? Oh, man, this can't be good. Yeah. He's heading for big trouble. Gordon: Oh, the indignity! (The screen then shows from outside and beside the water tower, as Dusty then flies past, frowning determinately as he flies away angrily, and picks up speed. He takes a deepened frown, and takes a look at his controls. On his torque meter, the needle is moving across the yellow, as Dusty goes even faster. As the needle gets into the red, the warning light flashes, and an alarm pulses. Scowling, Dusty slows down, but then looks up to see a transmission tower up ahead.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Agh! (makes a banked turn, but his wing clips one of the tower's lights) Argh! (The impact causes Dusty to spin for a couple of seconds, before he manages to right himself. He then dives towards the runway, and gets his landing gear out, but going too fast, he bounces back into the air.) Dusty Crophopper: Uh! (Dusty then bounces back off the runway again, groaning as he hits a landing light and then cuts through trees.) Dusty Crophopper: Ah! (Upon landing on the ground, Dusty then puts on his brakes, but skids towards Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly. He then crashes through a pile of cans, stopping as he hits one of the pillars.) Dusty Crophopper: Ugh! (Immediately, he then feels chunks falling on him, then a creaking sound is heard, as he looks up to see the pillar collapsing, causing the overhang to fall onto a fuel dispenser, causing it to explode and set on fire.) Dusty Crophopper: F-Fire! FIRE! Somebody get some help! Skipper Riley: The Fill 'n Fly! Sparky: I'll go get Mayday! Chug: I'll hit the shut-off valve! (Sparky then rushes to Mayday's building and sets off the fire bell, which rings for a few seconds before falling apart. Mayday then lands on the ground.) Mayday: Oh, I'm on it! (Mayday then rushes out, blasting his siren.) Sparky: (gasps as Mayday comes back the other way) (Mayday heads back into the building, before coming back out.) Mayday: Had to get my glasses. (rushes to the scene, with his siren wailing) Now, listen up! We gotta cool this down before it spreads! (Dottie and Sparky then connect a fire hose from Mayday to the fire hydrant.) Sparky: Oh, yeah! (Mayday immediately gets to work, shooting water at the fire.) Kevin: Heaving hooks! I've never seen a fire before! It's scary! (However, Sparky then notices the hose starting to leak.) Sparky: Uh? (puts his left fork over the hole, but notices another leak, grunting as he covers it with his right fork, then another leak with his left rear wheel) (whimpers as he feels the force of the water, then it pushes him backwards in the air) Whoa! Chug: (catching Sparky with his fuel pump) I got you. Sparky: Thanks! (The leaks immediately cause the water to stop shooting out of Mayday's nozzle, as the fire continues burning.) Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! We're out of water! Chug: Now what?! Mayday: (notices the water tower) I'm gonna need some help. (Working fast, Dottie and Sparky unfasten two of the tower's bolts, and Dusty, Mayday, Skipper, Chug and Team Equesodor attach hoses and ropes to the tower's poles.) Mayday: Now, pull! Pull! You heard him! Pull! Twilight Sparkle: Come on! (Working together, they all pull, until straining is heard, and the rivets begin to pop loose, causing the tower to collapse onto the runway, causing water to flow into the Fill 'n Fly and put the flames out. As the water flows back out of the building, a poster for the Corn Festival is then swept towards Mayday.) We did it! Edward: We've extinguished the fire! Mayday: (sighs) Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Category:Scenes